Cyrus's and J's revenge
by luis.vieyra3
Summary: This is my first story so don't give me a hard time.This is story talks about how Ash tries to confronts his feelings and save the world but this time his not saving the world his saving his own life and those of his friends.Lately Ash has had nightmares of Hunter J returning but its worse than he images.It will be both advance and pearl shipping.So ash will get both Dawn and May
1. Chapter 1 the Nightmares

Cyrus's and J's revenge

Disclaimer I'm new here and sadly I don't own Pokémon I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Ash: 15

Dawn: 14

May: 15

Misty: 16

Brock: 19

Max: 11

Hunter J: 26

Cyrus: 36

Cynthia: 20

Sir Aaron and Lucario: 1025

It's been a 4 years since Brock, Ash and Dawn's last encounter with Cyrus the leader of team galactic since he drifted off to his own universe after he had caught both Dialga and Palkia that he forced to create his own universe. That date was also the last they saw of Hunter J. But as of lately ash has been having nightmares off losing his true loves to the one and only Hunter J she had frozen both the girls in front of him.

"Hey dawn could you go wake up ash?" asked the over joyed Brock

"Sure Brock, but why so happy?" replied Dawn

"You'll see." Brock replied with a mischievous smile

"Hmm" hummed Dawn

**AAAHHHHH**

"What was that" asked dawn as she ran towards the sound of the scream.

**Meanwhile**

No no no no noooo! Don't take them I haven't confessed yet! No!

"Ash wake up! WAKE UP! "Shouted the terrified blunnet

"What what where am I?"

"You're still in your tent dummy. What happen? Did you have a nightmare?" asked Dawn

"No no it's nothing I just felt something crawl on me nothing else." Replied Ash

_I can't' let dawn know she'll start to worry or worse she would probably be too afraid to be around and abandon me since our adventures keep having a terrifying twist. And as of now I'm just scared out of my mind that I'll lose her I love her but I'm not ready yet I need more time. _

"Well I'm going to go get breakfast". Said dawn

"I'll go meet you there." Yawned a scared Ash

As Ash prepared himself for breakfast he kept repeating that terrible dream in his mind. As he went to get breakfast he left with a worry look. This nightmare has haunted him for the past two weeks and he hasn't been able to win any battles because of it.

"Hey Brock what's for breakfast" asked Ash

"Your favorite cheese burgers with your favorite toppings" explained the great cook

"Thanks what's the occasion" both Dawn and Ash asked in unison

"Oh you'll see love birds" responded the mysterious Brock with a mischievous grin

"What was that?" asked Ash and Dawn with a hint of pink on both their cheeks

"Oh nothing"

"Okay then lets eat." cheered Ash

As all three friends sit down to enjoy their breakfast Ash is lost in thought no one notices almost no one Dawn who as of lately starting seeing Ash in a different way than she normally did wondered what was wrong with her mentor/friend.

"Ash what's troubling you?"

"Oh... what. Its nothing just a bit tired that's all"

But Dawn knew better she could tell that Ash was lying yet she still didn't know what troubled the young trainer.


	2. Chapter 2 the battle

P.s I have to add this little detail this is a year after black and white when Ash returns to revisit Dawn and spend time with her in the Almia region. Oh and sorry of taking so long to update.

Ash's Pokémon: Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, Emboar and Pikachu and he has received three forbidden pokeballs so that he can catch and have three extra Pokémon with him.

Dawn's Pokémon: Piplup, Typhlosion, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Lopunny, and Espeon.

Brock's Pokémon: Steelix, Blissey, Sudowoodo, Crobat and Forretress.

Misty's Pokémon: Gyarados, Poliwrath, Kingdra, Milotic, Corsola, and Vaporeon.

May's Pokémon: Snorlax, Blaziken, Blastoise, Venusaur, Glaceon and Beautifly.

After breakfast Ash and Dawn decided to go practice with each other for Dawn's upcoming contest. As for Brock he went to his tent and decided to make a couple of calls and ask two certain people how far they were from their rondevu point.

Brock's point of view

Hey have you two arrived there yet Ash has started to ask why we're traveling to see castle Almia. He would rather go see Jackie at the Ranger Union and train with him but I told him that was next on our to do list. And he is really started to get impatient.

No but we're almost there we are just ten minutes away but we stopped by a store to collect a couple of supplies and buy decorations and our gifts to Ash.

Great oh can you buy him a gift from me I would prefer if you would buy him this three replica items: the Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem orbs. He would just love to own relics which involve certain legends he's seen. And if you don't mind could you buy something for Dawn to give to Ash she still has no idea what today is.

Sure Brock we'll meet you in a while bye…

May's point of view

Hay misty we need to make a stop Brock has asked us to buy a couple of gifts for him and Dawn to give Ash. Brock asked for o couple of orbs and Dawn it can be anything she doesn't even know what today is.

"Okay then but what will we get Dawn then" asked misty

With a cruel smile running across May's face she said wickedly "we will get her the worst gift ever so that Ash will feel mad at her for giving her a horrid gift."

"Good plan I know I found this somewhat crystals or plastic toys outside the Almia museum we should just give her this." Smiled the heartless misty.

5 minutes later

Done no more shopping that's all we need. Now time to go to the castle to prepare for the party I wonder who else will be there. Probably Ash's mom and Gary too since they're for ever friends.

Dawn's point of view

Ready Ash

Ready as I'll ever be Dawn go Typhlosion

Mamoswine spotlight and use mud bomb combine with blizzard over Typhlosion and then shoot it down with icicle spear and then earthquake.

Quick Typhlosion doge and use smokescreen then use swift while doing gyro ball.

Mamoswine's attack missed but got hit with tens of thousands of black shining stars. The Twin Tusk Pokémon winced in pain as it couldn't find a way to escape from the dark stars.

Now Typhlosion do Defense Curl and now use both Rollout and Flame Wheel at the same time. The barbaric attack hit the Twin Tusk Pokémon and knocked him out for a win for Ash.

Time to change Pokémon Dawn come out Emboar

Now Espeon come on out and use sand attack and sunny day.

Is that all Dawn ha I'm winning this one easily now Emboar Flame Charge and then Smog and yawn

Now Espeon shadow ball and then Baton Pass.


	3. Chapter 3 2 part of the battle

Part 2 of Dawn's and Ash's battle

**Hey this is probably my longest chapter oh I decide to include a song on this story and there's going to be a third part of the battle.**** P.s Magical Fire Blast is magical leaf and fire blast. Frozen Whirl Peck a frozen Whirl Pool amplified with a spin with a Drill Peck combo.**

Togekiss SolarBeam

No Emboar yelled the surprised Ash as his Emboar suffered the grass type attack which was weak but strong enough to take out a third of his health.

Now Togekiss Double Team then use the combo Magical Fire Blast

Emboar Defense Curl, Rollout and Flame Charge with Gyro Ball.

Now Togekiss Rain Dance and then Baton Pass.

And now Piplup come on out and use hydro pump with blizzard and then finish it with Frozen Whirl Peck.

As Emboar got pelted with a hundred orbs of ice along with a huge blast of a never ending stream of water full strength the fire type ached in pain he was just able to do one last attack but it did no good his Flamethrower as his attack only melted the attack back into water witch just ended up making him suffer even more then he would have.

Emboar return commanded Ash as he gave Dawn a well plan out strategy. Now Charizard use Hone Claw and then Dragon, Shadow, and Metal Claw back to back non-stop. And then finish it with thunder punch.

Piplup no! Use Whirlpool quick and use yawn. Unfortunately for the penguin Pokémon the attacks blocked it from using any attacks to defend its self and was immediately knocked out cold with the thunder punch which happen to cause a great deal of pain to the water type Pokémon.

Hey Dawn you want to stop and have a rest?

No why would I you just saw part of what I'm capable of doing I still got a ton of new secrets left that I've been working on since you left. Now here comes Lopunny.

Fine ready Pikachu.

Pika (ready)

Let's do this then use quick attack to start it off.

Lopunny settle down and wait until he's close enough. Now use Attract

Lo punny lo Lopunny (yes finally he likes me)

No Pikachu.

Now Lopunny Dig

Lopunny (sorry my love)

Quick Pikachu use Dig to and then blow up the ground with Electro Ball.

Pika pikachu? Pika pi? (Lopunny where are you get over here and let me give you a kiss)

Lopunny lo lo punny (I'm coming wait for me)

Wait Lopunny don't ignore him don't fall for the bait.

Now Pikachu Iron Tail

Quick Lopunny counter it with your own Iron Tail.

This time pikachu listened and did as Ash said

When both attacks collided smoke rapidly surrounded them

Now pikachu quick use Electro Ball. Pika? (What Ash)

Lopunny use Ice Beam with both Shadow Ball and Focus Blast.

Sadly the electric mouse Pokémon couldn't dodge the attack and suffered the attacks and painfully got knocked out.

After the battle Lopunny ran towards pikachu and rapidly kissed the Pokémon yet even pikachu didn't reject the kisses.

Aww that's cute responded Dawn. Lost in thought she secretly imagine a certain trainer in her mind asking her the question of every dream she ever had that one question. _Dawn will you be my girlfriend. _She started to hum a song she heard on TV.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes. Make the stars look like they're not shining'. Her hair, her hair. Falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful. And I tell her every day. Yeahh. I know, I know. When I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so. Sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" .I say. When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah. Her lips, her lips. I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh, her laugh. She hates but I think it's so sexy. She's so beautiful. And I tell her every day. Oh you know, you know, you know. I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for. Then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay. You know I'll say. When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are .The way you are. The way you are. Girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. When I see your face. There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile. The whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are. Yeah.

Dawn always thought Ash would do something like that but she still doubted it would happen.

Hey Dawn do you want to take a quick break cause you look a bit lost in thought.

Oh what sure lets go find Brock and ask him for snacks.

Yo Brock we need some food for the Pokémon where are you.

Oh I'm coming just let me finish talking.

Brock's point of view

So you guys got the supplies.

Yes, Brock don't worry.

So bye.

Bye May see you guys in a while.

Mean while somewhere deep inside the Chroma Ruins

? Have you found it yet?

? Yes we have.

? Well get ready it's about time.

**Clift hanger sorry**


	4. Chapter 4 Kenny's lost

Chapter 4 Dawn's and Ash's little talk.

**Hey guys I'm sorry this was supposed to be my Christmas gift to you guys but I didn't get to finish on time. And max is making an appearance for 2 chapters. P.s Pokémon know all the moves they can learn they aren't limited to just four.**

"Hey Brock now can you heal our Pokémon and feed them." announced Ash

"Yeah sure but first thing first I found a train that leads all the way to castle Almia and I bought the tickets so we better hurry before it leaves." explained Brock

"Awesome Brock so let's hurry oh and Dawn lets finish our battle over at the castle." proclaimed Ash

"Sounds like a plan." cheered Dawn

10 minutes after they got into the train they decide to get a couple of supplies and some lunch.

"So Ash so you know what today is?" asked Brock

"Uh no why is today important or what?" asked the now highly curious Ash

"You literally don't know what today is. That's a first I really thought you would remember today. How about you Dawn." asked the highly surprised Brock

"Ah I don't have any idea of what today is do you mind telling us." asked Dawn

"Well I can only tell you Ash is going to have to wait a while longer." proclaimed Brock

"Ah how come she gets to know?" asked Ash now eager to know

"Sorry Ash but you should have remember it's more important to you. But you will find out later. Now Dawn lets go to the next room." commanded Brock

As Dawn and Brock. Dawn stuck her tongue mocking the jealous ash.

"Okay Brock. So what's the big secret?" asked the joyful Dawn

"Well today is actually Ash's Birth day yet I still can't believe he forgot his own birth day." informed Brock

"But he does have a good reason to forget he has been practicing extra hard lately just to battle with Jackie." explained Dawn

"Good point oh and how come you know this and I don't." agreed Brock

Dawn quickly turned around to hide her bright pink blush that just appeared on her cheeks and responded with "Oh no reason."

Mean while on the other cart

"Ash! Ash I know you can hear me." spoke Hunter J

"Wait who is this where are you." responded Ash

"Oh Ash I never died that day. You know what I'm talking about. I've been visiting your dreams lately so you should know me." teased Hunter J

"No you died you can't be alive your ship crashed." spoke Ash with a horror look on his face

"Yes it did but fortunately for me we fell into the reverse world." replied Hunter J with a sinister voice

"No get out of my head leave me alone." screamed Ash scaring all the other people on the cart.

"What oh sorry people!" spoke Ash reassuring the people

"Well Ash we're back." announced Dawn

"Ah what okay but when will I get to know" asked Ash a bit scared though

"Soon just wait 10-15 minutes how about it." replied Brock

"Okay but no more than 15." spoke Ash still in a fright

_Attention all passengers the train ride will take longer than expected since we have been told by the police that there has been an accident further up so we will take another trail around. We will notify you of our time to our destination later._

"Never mind." concurred Brock

"Ughhhhh." wined Ash

10 minutes later.

_Attention passengers the ride will take at least a whole day. We are terribly sorry. _

"Oh well you're just going to have to wait Ash" informed Brock

"No why can't you just tell me?" asked the young future pokemon master

"It's my secret." bluffed the young pokemon breeder

"Hey guys I'm going to go and take a shower and then I'll take a quick rest." uninterrupted Dawn

"Ok Dawn oh Brock I think I'll explore the train for a while I'll see you later." explained Ash now wondering the train

"Well I'm going to go talk with the lovely and probably my future wife nurse joy." whispered Brock

Immediately a green haired boy heard that voice and tugged Brock's ear

"Hey Brock long time no see and I still can't believe your still chasing girls all over the place"

"Ah max let go" scream Brock in pain

"Not till I find your room. What number is it?" asked Max

"Its 24 ah now let go." responded Brock still screaming

"Ah here it is now get in there and give me your keys." informed max as he tugged Brock's ear harder

"Fine here." screamed Brock as more pain when through his body

"Click" door opened

"Well Brock you're going to be in there for a while." responded Max while tossing Brock into the room locking the room

Ash's point of view

"Hey pikachu let's see if we can find anyone to battle here." cheered Ash

"HEY ANYONE WANT A MATCH!" shouted Ash

"Huh no response oh well" signed Ash

"Hey you wait I want a match." shouted a familiar voice

"Wait you're, you're ah Kenny right." asked Ash trying to remember

"Yeah you beat me three times already and I still can't get close to dee-dee." complained Kenny

Somewhere else on the train

"Oh no Kenny is here. God please don't let him see me!" whispered the worried Dawn

Back to Ash

"You want to lose that badly a fourth time ok then let's battle how about a three on three." cheered Ash

"Sounds good enough. Now Floatzel prepare for battle." shouted Kenny

"Ok let's go Pikachu let's start it off with a thunderbolt then iron tail." commanded Ash

"Now Floatzel use Aqua Jet combined with Whirlpool." ordered Kenny not noticing what he just ordered.

"You see that's why I beat you water will make my thunderbolt stronger." bragged Ash

As the flash of lighting hit the Sea Weasel Pokémon it winced it drop to the ground painfully just waiting for its turn over with Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Quick Floatzel get up." ordered kenny not caring for his Pokémon health

But the water Pokémon just stayed down trying to recover its conscious and gave in to the attack.

"No Floatzel! Floatzel return now Machoke come out" yelled the furious Kenny

"Machoke quick Focus Blast and then Bullet Poison Punch" ordered Kenny now thinking he had a chance to win

"Quick Pikachu dig" ordered Ash

"Machoke watch your self" responded Kenny

"Ready Pikachu use Thunder to strengthen your Volt Tackle" ordered Ash as Pikachu obtained a surge of power

"Machoke use Super Power" ordered Kenny trying to find Pikachu before he attacked

"Hey Kenny you forget one thing my Pikachu's speed increases when he uses Volt Tackle so in other words your Machoke is already down just look." once again bragged the clever Ash

As Kenny glanced at his Machoke he couldn't believe how easily he lost.

"Ha Kenny that's Ash two with one Pokémon and Kenny zero and just to make it fair how about we both use two Pokémon at the same time." gloated Ash

"Fine now I might have a chance of winning. Now Empoleon and Alakazam come out and show this noob how to battle with style." explained Kenny

"Me a noob really I'll show you actual style now come on out Charizard and Infernape let's finish this with a one combo attack." wined Ash

"Infernape use Focus Blast and Charizard chop it and send it to the sky with shadow claw and then Giga Impact and surround yourself with the bits of the Focus Blast to increase the power of the attack. And Infernape use Fire Punch and Giga Impact and aim at Empoleon and Charizard hit Alakazam." commanded Ash as he went into commando mode

With the dual attacks both Pokémon fainted without even getting to attack and Kenny ran to his room in horror of never confessing to Dawn because of Ash.

As Ash walked back to his room he ended up bumping into Dawn fully dressed and out of the shower. But this did more than just helping Ash find Dawn it helped both Ash and Dawn share their feelings for each other by making Dawn give Ash a big lip to lip kiss as they fell. Their kiss was locked on so tight that when Brock found them even his Crobat couldn't separate them from their kiss with Hypnosis. Dawns juicy succulent lips had a strong grip on the raven haired trainer her lips had much more power controlling Ash than Crobat. Until Pikachu gave Ash a Thunder attack which finally broke the kiss that took up a whole twelve minutes.

Later that night during dinner Ash forgot all about food and kept staring into Dawn's deep sea blue eyes.

"So Ash how did you and Dawn ended up kissing." asked the curious max.

But then Brock to test if ash was paying attention he told ash that max was staying with them for a while.

yet all ash mumbled was "Uh mum mumb Dawn I love you and you're so beautiful"

Dawn who paid extreme attention heard and immediately and jumped towards Ash to hug and kiss him but Pikachu got in the way. But Ash got up and ran into Dawn and they both left without saying anything else. On the way to their room Dawn decided to ask Ash if she could sleep in his room. His answer "of course Dawn anything you want."

**This is where I'll end it for now.**


	5. Chapter 5 timeloop

**Chapter five Time loop**

**Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon. Fire Blitz is fire blast combine with ****Flare Blitz. Brock already called May and Misty earlier when he woke up events changed because of time going back.**

As Ash woke up the "next day" the first thing he said was good morning to Dawn who he thought was with him in his room but he had woken up inside his tent. And at that very moment Dawn burst in asking what had happen if he had a nightmare. He just let go and started to think if he just had a dream but then he saw Dawn's face it showed the same reaction Ash's had. He could also tell that she had a wonderful dream that felt so real yet it never even happen at least not technically. But when Dawn was about to ask Ash if he heard her he immediately put all his luck out on his kiss trying to see if it wasn't just a dream that he had. As Ash broke off from the kiss Dawn's reaction was to cry. But these tears were of joy she was so happy that the dream was never fake but what this couple had in mind was that why would that day's events restart. Then Dawn broke the silence by telling Ash happy birthday and gave Ash another kiss.

As Brock finished making breakfast he decided to go see what was taking Dawn so long from waking Ash up but as he passed Ash's tent and gasp and ran to go gossip but decided to spare May's feelings and let her find out by herself.

After breakfast Brock asked how they ended up kissing this gave them a hint that he didn't know the full story they knew.

"Well Brock it ah mm it was just an accident" lied Dawn

"Yeah that's all it was ah I waasss getting up and I bumped into Dawn who opened my tent and didn't see me wake up she fell on top of me" continued Ash

"Yeah and I got up and started leaving when Ash got me by my wrist and pulled me into a kiss" lied Dawn and making Ash sound really romantic.

"Ok then. Oh I got us tickets to get to Castle Almia quicker" informed the young breeder

"Oh no! Brock we are walking" both Ash and Dawn replied in unison. "Oh but we are passing by there to pick up a friend" said Ash winking at Dawn.

As all three trainers made their way to the train station Brock heard the voice of Officer Jenny and ran to her and got ready to say that they're meant for each other and so on but right on cue Max appeared and tugged on Brock's.

"So how are you guys" asked Max still pulling Brock's ear and he also got lost in thought _he kept thinking why was Ash holding Dawn's hand unless…_

All three trainers just said "fine just fine"

Then maxed asked Ash an important question "Ash can I get my battle already"

"Sure, how about a three on three?"Asked Ash

"Great let's go" shouted max "now Gallade get ready."

"Ok then your first match is with my Charizard since you keep complaining how I lost with him." Bragged Ash making Max nervous

"Just great me and my big mouth" whined Max

"Now Charizard use Outraged Blast Burn followed by Fire Blitz"

"Quick Gallade Double Team to dodge then Close Combat" ordered Max

As both the Outraged Blast Burn and the Close Combat collided and Gallade struggled to get his balance back. As this happened Max forgot about Charizard's second attack but decided to do nothing about since confusion would take place. Sadly for Gallade Charizard didn't get confuse and his attack was dead on and knocked Gallade out.

"How's that possible, Charizard should be confused! And how much power was in that one attack" shouted Max in this disbelief

"You really didn't think he would be better trained than before" asked Ash with a wicked grin across his face "Now Infernape lets show him real power"

"Slaking come on out show this monkey who's the real king of the jungle" bragged Max "Slaking Hammer Arm then Blizzard"

"Ready Infernape counter Hammer Arm with Focus Punch and then use Flamethrower to counter Blizzard and then finish it off with combo Giga Impact and Acrobatics"

As the two punches collided shockwaves of power collided yet only Slaking suffered from the impact then the two elemental attacks cancelled each other and the Flamethrower did leave some scorch marks on Slaking's fur.

"Infernape I take back what I said activate Blaze and then use Flamethrower" commanded Ash

"Wait what!? How can you use Blaze without having Infernape of being tired or injured?" questioned Max really surprised

"I told you I've been training harder than I used to" bragged Ash

As quick as Ash had ordered it Infernape's flame turned blue and he released an enormous amount of heat and a deep blue sapphire flame which surrounded the Lazy Pokémon in a deep fire which didn't get put out not even when Slaking used Icy Wind to create a breeze. As the flames died out Slaking was knocked out.

"Ha told you I would win" sheered Ash breaking Max's confidents

"Fine last Pokémon now Blaziken lets show him real power." sheered Max

"So it's going to be a chicken fight" joked Ash as his Blaziken came out

"No no no NO!" shouted Max in horror "Quick use Overheat to finish this already."

"Now Sky Uppercut combine with Brave Bird" ordered Ash

As both attacks collided the Sky Uppercut with Brave Bird had much more power than the Overheat and made contact with Max's Blaziken and knocked him back.

"Now Blaziken Giga Impact and Hyper Beam" commanded Ash knocking Max's Blaziken.

"How's that possible you're far too strong" cried out Max.

As the battle ended Max stared at his watch and was about to run to the train when Ash just pulled his wrist to hold him back and told him they should go walking it isn't that then they were told.

As all four trainers made their way Max informed them what his was doing in Sinnoh. He explained that he came to meet May there to help her with a rare Pokémon egg she had found at Almia Castle.

"Well Max we're going there how about you join us I'll be better if we had another member?" asked Ash "so what do you say?"

"Sure but how come we're not taking the train?" asked Max

"Just trust us on this one" both Dawn and Ash mentioned it in unison with a wide grin

As they group left on their way they saw that a group of trees had fallen in front of the rail road and they also saw which Pokémon did it Max in reaction when up to the get a better close of the Pokémon it was a Tyranitar fighting a Rampardos for territory.

"Well Max do you want to help this to break this two apart I take one you take the other deal" asked Ash hoping he could get the Rampardos

"Great I get Tyranitar" agreed Max

"Well pikachu get ready use Rain Dance and follow it with Thunder on Rampardos" ordered Ash

As Pikachu aimed and hit Rampardos the Pokémon fell to its knees in pain and fainted immediately Ash threw a pokeball and caught Rampardos.

As Ash caught his prize Max had already lost two of his Pokémon already until he brought out his strongest Pokémon Escavalier who with one hit knocked Tyranitar out. As the four stopped for lunch Ash and Dawn decided to take walk in the woods. Max had stayed behind with Brock helping prepare the food.

As the couple walked along a lake Ash's poke-phone rang

"Hello who's this?"Answered Ash

"Oh Ash long time no see well for now anyway happy birthday how's it been" Asked May

Ash a bit surprised by the fact quickly asked her what she was doing in Almia

"Well Ash I was sent here by Birch to help him research a strange egg he heard about so yeah that's why I'm here oh I met up with misty here hoping that the egg was a water type Pokémon." Responded May

"Ok so then I will be seeing you guys later at Almia Castle" announced Ash

"Yeah great so I'll meet you later" whispered May in a seductive and sexy tone that gave Ash a chill down his spine.

But Ash knew better so he forgot about the little call and Dawn and him were about to kiss when Max called out for them to get lunch. As all for companions finish eating their lunch they decided to keep going on and reach their quickly to see the egg.


	6. meet and greet to horror and suffering

**Disclaimer I don't own these two songs: just the way you are by Bruno Mars and voices by rev theory. And voices will be the theme song for this story. I also don't own Pokémon. And my second story will be here by this month or the next. Now here comes the next chapter.**

**Meet and Great to Horror and Suffering**

As the our four heroes kept walking through the beautiful snowing forest where we left them last time they soon saw their destination Castle Almia was just at eyes view at instinct Ash immediately ran towards the castle trigging both Max and Dawn's competitive spirit and soon they had a race only to end it with both Max and Dawn whining and complaining that Ash had a head start and that it wasn't fair.

"Ash Ketchum you… you… you…" started of Dawn trying to call Ash an insult but she knew she couldn't stay mad with Ash her Ash their feelings for each other were stronger than ever. "Fine you win Ash and here's your prize"

"Wait what prize… oh" asked Ash stopping before he finished then Dawn leaned towards him and gave him a peck on lips but she hold her for a long kiss which she was happy to return.

"AAsssh Daaawwn stop kissing" shouted Max out the top of his lungs

"Um mum what… mum um Max... I didn't hear you" was Max got in response then he decide to do what he does to Brock until Brock took max by the ear letting the two love birds to finish their moment. As they finished their breath showed in the cold air as both gasped for air.

"Now can we go I want see my sis" asked Max in a commanding tone

"Fine max we're going!" exclaimed Ash making him jump a bit

As they approached the gates the first person they saw May waving and running towards Ash getting ready to hug him with all her might. As this happen Dawn had a bit of jealousy and immediately Ash away from May but to Ash's disbelief both girls had a tug of war and he was the rope. Then out of the blue Misty appeared making matters worse for Ash as all three fought for him then they each took out a Pokémon to scare the other Dawn took out Mamoswine Misty took out Gyarados and May took out Snorlax all three showed no fear this had just become the war of the feminine. As for Brock he was about to take out his Steelix but froze in fear so he decide ask May for his gift. But all she did was toss the gift towards Brock not caring anymore. To get Ash out of the trouble he told him that he had his gift and he ran out thinking it was food but once he got there he saw it was three orbs one grey one white and one black but as soon as he touched the black orb it started glowing and it floated 50 ft in the air and it changed forms turning into Zekrom and with this the three titanic Pokémon returned to their pokeballs in fear and the three girls whined and hid behind Ash. Then Zekrom spoke telepathically

"Ash I have heard rumors about you from everyone even from my father Arceus and if you also touch the gray and the white orbs my brothers will respond in the same way" spoke Zekrom telepathically

"Wow I'm that big of a legend!" responded Ash with excitement

"Yes now please could you wake my brothers from slumber" asked Zekrom

Ash rapidly did what he was told and the other two orbs started forming into Kyurem and Reshiram.

"Wow Brock best gift ever" responded Ash over joyed

"Well you were supposed to receive replicas but I don't know how you got the real deal. What about you May" asked Brock

"Well we ran into somebody who was being chased by the cops he probably stole the real ones and when he bumped into us he probably took ours and we took his." Responded May

"Huh oh well they responded to much touch so I think they belong to me" concurred Ash

Then the three legends returned to orbs and disappeared into Ash's backpack.

"Wait Ash here's Dawn's gift" announced May as she handed Ash three necklaces a red one in the shape of a flame, a blue in the shape of a drop of water and a yellow on in the shape of crescent moon. As Ash placed them on his neck the three jewels started glowing making Ash's mouth drop in shock of how Dawn's gift made his day brighter than it has been all day.

How about we go and get our rooms in the castle quickly suggested Max before things got ugly again. As all six trainers made their way into the castle Ash was greeted with a huge cake along with Professor Oak

"Hey Ash my boy how have you been" greeted the professor

"Great professor especially today now where's that egg I've heard of" responded the raven haired trainer

"Well Ash it's over there on that fountain go take a look" proclaimed Samuel

Ash quickly ran towards the egg. When he touched it the egg began to glow and then May ran towards the egg knowing what Pokémon it was. She squealed when the egg hatch she quickly hugged Ash by the neck and once the egg stopped a Manaphy appeared and it quickly called Ash dada and May mama. At this words Dawn rushed over to Ash and kissed him on the lips making Manaphy cry and May grew jealous as did Misty but she knew she had lost Ash years ago so she decide to let May win Ash instead of that girlie girl Dawn. On instinct May pulled Ash away from Dawn and gave him a lip to lip kiss as Ash enjoyed the kiss he smelled May's hair it had a strawberry sent and her lips tasted like raspberry he was about to pull out of the kiss when the castle started rumbling and then Dialga appeared flying away from something horrible then out of the fountain Giratina appeared chasing after Dialga and then Palkia showed itself blasting Giratina with Special Rend and on that moment Dialga used Roar of Time but to cancel this attacks Giratina used Shadow Force but when Giratina reappeared Hunter J hoped of the legend and shot both Dawn and May who turned to stone then the hunter summoned Darkrai and Cresselia to get her prizes and she also froze everyone else to prevent anyone from helping the girls. Ash was cornered and was about to join his friends when Pikachu used thunder to destroy J's weapon as Ash saw he had an opening to run and save Manaphy. Once Ash got Manaphy Celebi appeared warping both Manaphy and Ash to a different time so did Dialga and Palkia disappeared leaving Hunter J alone.

"Cyrus come in the twerp vanished along with Manaphy, Celebi, Dialga and Palkia and probably Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem as well" responded J

"Very well we'll find them eventually" responded Cyrus

**1000 years back**

"Hi who are you and are you injured" responded a familiar voice

"Uh who's... Lucario is that you…ah" asked Ash quickly fainting

"Master come quick!‼!" shouted Lucario

"I'm going Lucario" sir Aaron "I'm here what happened"

"I found this strange child and he knows who I am we have to help him quick" answered Lucario with pity and curiosity for the child

20 minutes later the three aura guardians were in a castle Ash being healed by some sweet nectar which woke him up.

"May and Dawn where uh… where am I?"Spoke Ash with confusion

"You're at Castle Almia here with me and Lucario" spoke Sir Aaron still thinking what a strange boy who had appeared in front of him from the sky

"Oh what year is this?" asked Ash

"Today is July 21st 1014" why answered Sir Aaron

"Oh no I'm supposed to be in the year 2014 this not my time period" answered Ash shocked with the date

"Oh well I'm sorry but do you know how you ended her" asked Lucario

"Yes I do I was running away from a Pokémon hunter who wanted me killed but then Celebi appeared taking me here saving me from the hunter and that's how I ended up here" answered Ash

"Ok here are two more questions what's your name and how do you know me" asked Lucario

"Well my name is Ash Ketchum and I know you because of future events in my time era but I can't say any more" announced Ash

"Well Ash I had a message from Arceus warning me to train your powers of aura for your future combat with somebody named Cyrus I was told he took control of the anti matter in the reverse world and turned it to anti aura" announced Sir Aaron "Now let's get to training Ash oh and after this Celebi will come to take to the sea temple after you help Manaphy back in your time and you will take your new Manaphy and both Manaphys will help you to control your powers of water since you are the king of the sea."

"Great now where is my Pokémon and my backpack?" asked Ash


End file.
